Icarian language/tongue
Icarian language/tongue The Avionnes of the resistance (now self-proclaimed Icarians) brought remarkable intelligence and insight to the movement and Croal was amazed at how quickly, in collaboration with the Kalorians, they formed a secret shadow government, even creating and then learning with remarkable speed their own language. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 12324-12326). These are the appearances of "Icarian language" and "Icarian tongue". "Icarian language" *“See that?” Charles said, pointing to the swirling bands at the base of the cloak. “It’s the Icarian language, and it says…” Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 1 (Kindle Location 12157). *“Yes, in the Icarian language,” I replied and repeated the words softly in Icarian. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 1 (Kindle Location 12965). *“Yes, in the Icarian language,” I replied and repeated the words softly in Icarian. Luc’s eyes opened wide, and Barsetba gave me a strange look. “That’s Icarian?” Luc asked. “I didn’t know you had your own language.” Smiling at him, Charles spoke. “We lived with humans and were schooled in human speech from infancy, but there is an Icarian language. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 1 (Kindle Locations 12965-12967). *Jamie’s surprise and shocked reaction, came from the fact that Alexander not only used the word Icarian, but had smoothly switched his speech from Commonwealth Standard to the forbidden Icarian language. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 13939-13940). *Jamie smiled when he looked at its lower border where, though only a few characters could be seen, he knew it carried his name and the title of Lord Protector spelled out in the Icarian language. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 19566-19568). *Like many phrases in the Icarian language the expression was tied to flight. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Location 20944). "Icarian tongue" *“That’s not the issue,” Nic said, interrupting what was turning out to be a lesson on the native Icarian tongue. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 1 (Kindle Locations 12974-12975). *Esteban continued, the Icarian tongue cascading like a song from his lips. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 1 (Kindle Location 14276). *Upon arising, they approached and gave him a strong embrace. “Le’ir Bahr a’Ronei,” each boy said in the melodic lilt of the Icarian tongue. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 3062-3063). *During the same period, he also began to teach his friends Kalorian and when one day he let it slip that he also knew a third language, he found himself forced to tell them the story of the boy Icarus and also began to instruct them in the secret Icarian tongue. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 10683-10685). *Jamie, ever the expert in languages, tutored them in the Icarian tongue. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Location 12413). *Enrick prided himself on knowing the personalities, traits, and quirks of those closest to him, and he was well aware that his personal bodyguard was what in the Icarian tongue was referred to as a’dobren – a member of a small group of Icarians who had an attraction to females. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Locations 15855-15857). *“And what do we get from you?” Charles demanded, also switching to the Icarian tongue. Jamie = Scrolls of Icaria PC = Book 2 (Kindle Location 22438).